A camera is mounted on a vehicle to capture images outside the vehicle. For example, the camera is used as a part of a drive recorder that records a front image of the vehicle. For example, in JP-2010-195235-A, to mount the camera on the vehicle, an attachment portion is fixed to a front glass of the vehicle using a double-sided tape, and then, the camera is fixed to the attachment portion using bolts.
When the camera is fixed by bolts, the attaching/detaching of the camera to/from the vehicle is inconvenient.